Tenzin
by kataangweek
Summary: To save the Air Nomad Nation, Aang and Katara must have an airbending child. Journey with Tenzin as he grows up and learns the art of airbending.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" A very pregnant Katara screamed to Aang, who was making lunch for 9 year old Bumi and 5 year old Kya. Katara toddled to the door to see who was there. She opened it to find Fire Lord Zuko and Jingbo, the head Air Acolyte and the leader of the Avatar Preservance Comittee.

"Zuko!" She squeeled, lunging for his neck. They hugged in a warm embrace, Zuko being as careful as possible around her bulging stomach.

"And Jingbo! So good to see you!" She bowed respectfully, almost loosing her balance.

"Who is it, Sweetie?" Aang asked, coming in from the other room.

"It's Zuko and Jingbo!" Katara said delightfully.

"Sifu Hotman! Good to see you." Aang said, hugging the Fire Lord.

Zuko sighed at the pesky nickname but smiled anyway.

"And Jingbo! What brings you to out home?"

"Well, sir, I have some very important information to discuss with you and your wife." Jingbo said seriously.

Katara grasped Aang's hand in fear.

"Why is Zuko here, then?"

"Well, he wanted to visit and watch over the kids while we talk."

On cue, Kya and Bumi ran in from the other room.

"Uncle Zuko!" Kya squealed.

"I knew you were here!" Bumi said.

They both ran to him, bowed respectfully, then lunged at his legs to hug him. Zuko knelt down to hug them, smiling.

"Where's Cousin Izumi?" Bumi inquired.

"And where's Aunt Mai?" Kya whined.

"And Who's the bald guy?" Bumi asked.

"This Jingbo. He was one of the first Air Acolytes and now runs it! He is also very important in preserving the Avatar for-" Katara stopped talking because Bumi wasn't listening any more. Most of the time they asked questions, but didn't wait for answers.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private, shall we?" Aang motioned to the study where he meditated. Aang and Katara sat next to each other as Jingbo positioned himself uncomfortably on the cushions. Katara continued to grasp on to Aang's hands.

"We have some very important things to discuss." Jingbo said, furrowing his brow.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Avatar Preservance Committee has some concerns about Avatar." Jingbo sat down across from Aang and Katara in Aang's study. His face was serious and solemn.

"We talked about this Jingbo, you can call me Aang. What concerns you?" Aang said with an inflection of concern.

"It's not you, Aang. It's the Avatars in the future." He fixed his glasses nervously.

Aang and Katara exchanged a glance.

"What about them?" Katara asked, voice wavering slightly.

"Well, as you know, every Avatar must master all four elements. Fire, Water, Earth, and Air."

Aang blinked. "Yes..."

"Now, as you know, the Avatar is born with the ability to bend, or control these elements."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jingbo."

"Even though the Avatar can bend these elements, it takes years, in most cases, to master these elements. It takes a skilled bender with many years of experience to teach the Avatar to bend these elements correctly." Jingbo explained slowly.

"We know, Jingbo. Where are you going with this?" Aang said.

"This is where the problem comes in. The next Avatar will be born into the water tribe after Aang dies."

Katara squeezes Aang's hand tighter, the thought of losing him surging through her.

"This Avatar will know how to bend all the elements including air. But they will not know how to master them until taught."

"Get to the point, Jingbo!" Aang snapped with urgency.

"There is only one airbender left in the world. And that is Aang, the Avatar. The next Avatar will have to learn airbending from someone, and the only person that knows it will be dead."

The seriousness of the situation hit the couple hard. Aang's eyes widened. Katara gasped.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! Sorry for such a short chapter. New chapters will be posted everyday along with new chapters for "The Acolytes" and oneshots. Check out my other fics as well! Reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"There is one solution to this situation." Jingbo began. Aang and Katara exchanged a relieved yet nervous glance. "Your child must become an airbender and master the art in time for your death. That airbender will grow up to teach the Avatar airbending.

"We decided that it would be best not to tell you this urgent situation, in your best interest as a new family. We did not want to put any added pressure on you or your family."

"So what changed?" Katara said, slightly irritant.

"Well, we received word that this" -He motioned to Katara's stomach. "Was going to be your last child."

"We are concerned, Aang and Katara. You have already had two children and neither of them are benders."

"Excuse me?" Katara stood up abruptly. "Kya is only four. She could very well be a bender."

"Typically, an airbender shows sign of their abilities when they are merely six months old. Unlike other benders, they are born with the ability to bend. She might possibly be a waterbender, but not an airbender."

"What a terrible thing to say! Of course she will be a waterbender!" Katara folded her arms and sat back down. Aang patted her consolingly on the leg.

"I hope she is. But that is not the point. Your next child must be an airbender. The fate of the world rests in Katara's uterus." Jingbo said.

"Excuse me?" Katara snapped.

"Nevermind." Jingbo muttered.

"I'm glad you told us this, Jingbo." Aang said, rather sarcastically. "But there's nothing we can do. We can't control whether they are an airbender or not."

"Technically, you are correct. But you must keep having children until you do have an airbending child." Jingbo said plainly.

Katara, enraged, rose to her feet once again.

"What do you mean 'Keep having children'?! Do you understand how HARD it is to raise a child? Let alone, push it out of your BODY? I can barely deal with TWO children, let alone _three or MORE_!" Her face turned bright red in anger.

"Sweetie, I know it's a lot to ask, but it's very important. The Avatar-" Aang began, reaching his hand up to place it on her shoulder.

Katara turned to Aang, enraged. "Of course YOU wouldn't care! You're barely even HERE to help me take care of the children! You don't know what it's like to take care of two children by yourself. Let alone three or-"

"That's enough, Katara." Aang stood and placed both hands on Katara's shoulders. She pulled away.

"I don't care what you two do to save the Avatar and the world and the balance. But I'm leaving me and my uterus out of this!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door to their bedroom.

* * *

A/N: The fate of the world rests in Katara's uterus. No pressure though, K.


	4. Chapter 4

"Katara?" Aang knocked on the door tentatively. "Can I come in?" After moments of silence, he decided to go in anyway.

Katara was laying on the bed, staring at the celling with one hand placed on her stomach. Aang sat on the bed next to her.

"Jingbo left. Zuko said to tell you goodbye. The kids are in bed, sound asleep."

Katara turned to Aang and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." He placed his hand next to Katara's on her stomach. The arrow on his hand glowed for a moment, as it did whenever he touched Katara's belly when she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry about everything I said, Aang. You're a great father and I'm so glad to have you when I do. We knew going into our life together that it would always be hard and I'm sorry for getting upset." Katara sighed.

"I should be the one apologizing. Jingbo never should have said anything about us needing to have more children and I should have never agreed with him. I cannot imagine how hard it must be to carry around another person's weight inside of you."

Katara chuckled. "Well, it certainly isn't easy."

Aang lied down next to Katara and snaked his fingers through hers.

"Remember when we were trapped in the Cave of Two Lovers together?" Aang said.

"Mhm."

"And you asked if we should kiss?"

"I remember."

"Well, just thinking about kissing you made me feel weak. As if all the life had been sucked out of me. I was so weakened at the thought that I couldn't bear to think about it, ever. But when we actually kissed in that cave, I felt this surge of energy in my soul, more powerful then when I redirect lightning inside of me."

She turned to look at him. "Wow."

"I felt that whenever I was around you after that. And I want to feel that way for the rest of my life."

Tears filled Katara's eyes as she slowly kissed Aang, feeling the same energy that he explained. It coursed from her toes to her fingernails, making her shiver, yet feel warm as ever. And it was perfect.

"I love you, Katara."


	5. Chapter 5

3 weeks later, it was a peaceful Sunday. Aang sat in the courtyard with Kya and braided her hair. Katara was inside with Bumi as he helped her clean. Suddenly, a shriek was heard from inside the house. Bumi ran out to the courtyard as Aang stood up.

"Come quick, Dad! Mom is screaming!"

Aang rushed to the house, using his airbending to push him faster.

"Katara! What's wrong?!" His arrow flickered at the thought of her in trouble. Bumi and Kya began to cry. She was laying on the ground, face gleaming with sweat, clenching her stomach in her fingertips. She looked to Aang with strangled happiness in her eyes.

"I think I'm having the baby."

He knelt down to hold her hand and smiled through tears. The family gathered around, holding on to various parts of their mother.

"Is Mommy going to be okay, Daddy?" Kya said through tears.

"She'll be just fine. And before you know it, you'll have another sibling!"

Her eyes lit up.

* * *

Two hours later a little baby boy was wrapped up in Katara's arms. She and Aang were speechless. But Kya wasn't.

"He's beautiful, Mommy."

And he was.

"What are you going to name him?" Bumi asked.

"Tenzin." Katara said plainly.

"That's beautiful, Katara." Aang said through tears. And they sat there together, as a family, for one moment in time.

* * *

A/N: That was EXTREMELY short, I know. Sorry about that. More chapters up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**6 months later,** everything had changed. Bumi had been sent off to stay with Uncle Sokka in Republic City for the summer. Kya was going to camp at the Ember Island Players Theater Company. Aang had been talking to the Air Acolytes about moving to the temples for weeks. This left Katara alone with Tenzin for most of the time. With her hands full.

Raising a child is hard. No one will ever tell you different. And even though Katara had two children before him, Tenzin was practically unmanageable. He was constantly crying, he wouldn't sleep, and he could not stop sneezing. It was impossible.

"Shhhh. Tenzin. Stop crying. It's okay. Go to sleep." Katara sighed, rocking her child in her weak arms. Tenzin sneezed very loudly, seeming to knock himself into his mother with the force. Katara yawned. She was more tired then ever, and slowly losing feeling in her arms after all the rocking. Tenzin sneezed again. Katara sighed again.

"Good boy, Appa. Now get some rest. You had a long ride." A voice echoed from outside.

"AANG!" Katara cried, setting Tenzin down in his cradle. She ran outside and immediately jumped into Aang's arms. She wrapped her feet around him and flung her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much!" Katara said.

"How's Tenzin?"

"Great. Now kiss me."

She grabbed his cheeks, pulling his face towards hers in a long, romantic kiss. She smiled through the kiss, missing the taste of his lips. Tenzin began to wail. Aang pulled away.

"I'll get him. I'm sure he-"

"No." Katara pulled him in for more.

"Katara. Stop. Don't we-?"

"No."

"Katara."

"Shut up."

"Katara!"

She sighed, pulling away.

"He'll be fine. I've been with him every second he cries and he doesn't want anything. I haven't, however, been with my husband in weeks. So shut up and kiss me!" It was unlike Katara, but Aang shrugged. He kissed his wife, needing every inch of her as much as she needed every inch of him. Tenzin continued to cry.

Suddenly, a whoosh of air almost knocked Aang and Katara over. He grabbed her, holding on to her waist as they both felt a powerful wind pushing them to the ground.

"AANG! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Katara screamed over the loud gusts of wind.

"I DONT KNOW!" Aang yelled back.

They heard a shriek from the house. They both looked at each other.

"TENZIN!"

Aang grabbed Katara's hand and pulled them through the vortex, pushing air away to make a path. When they reached Tenzin, they fell to the floor in exhaustion. The wind stopped. Tenzin cooed.

"Ma-ma. Da-da."

"I wonder what that was about." Katara said, standing up to straighten her clothes and flatten her hair.

But Aang didn't respond. He was staring at Tenzin.

"Aang? Sweetie?"

He said nothing.

"What is it?" She came around to look at her oddly silent husband.

He stared into Tenzin's eyes, an utterly blank look plastered on his face.

"Wait. You don't think he could have-" Katara gasped. She placed a hand over her mouth. Aang looked at her, a small smile creeping on to his face. Katara squealed and jumped into Aang's arms again, tears streaming down her face.

"Our child is an airbender."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was on vacation without my computer. Here's a quick little chapter to hold you over before I get back into the swing of things. Thanks guys!

* * *

"Did he do anything when I was away? Anything major?" Aang was pacing the floor, heart racing at the excitement of the evening.

"Not really. He does all the usual baby stuff. Eating, Pooping, Crying, Sneezing..."

"Wait." Aang cut her off. "Say that again."

Katara blinked. "He does all the usual baby stuff."

"Not that. What does he do?"

"He eats. Poops. Cries. And ..." Katara gasped. "HE SNEEZES!"

She suddenly remembered what Aang had told her about one of the first signs of a baby being an airbender. The sneezing.

"How could I be so stupid?" She put her head in her hands.

"You're not stupid." Aang consoled, sitting down next to her and placing a hand on her back.

"No, no, I should have realized from the beginning what was happening and then all of this wouldn't have happened." She motioned to the living area around her, full of flipped cushions and broken vases.

"It's all right, Katara. Just be glad. He's going to save the world."

She smiled. "He better. Because he sure is a pain in the-"

"Hi Mommy!" Kya smiled, skipping in the door. She gasped when she saw her father.

"DADDY!" She screeched, running to her father to jump into his arms.

"Hi Kya!" He kissed her on the head as she hugged him tightly on the legs. Katara smiled. She didn't even mind that her daughter was a Daddy's Girl. It was sweet.

"Guess what, Kya?"

"What, Daddy?"

"Your brother is an airbender!"

"Oh. That's cool."

"Cool? More than cool! He's going to save the world someday!"

But Kya just shrugged, repeating; "Cool."

* * *

A/N: Kya is not amused. Be on the look out for a new story called "Kya" focusing on her!


End file.
